


SasuHina Month Day Two || Vampire AU

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: SasuHina Month 2019 [2]
Category: Naruto, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, F/M, Gen, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 17:31:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20086048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: Night is the best time for one like him to travel. But it also means meeting rather...unexpected company.





	SasuHina Month Day Two || Vampire AU

Traveling the old roads - especially under the cover of night - can lead to some rather...interesting encounters.

Hood drawn, Sasuke meanders the wagon wheel rutted path between the city he’s left behind, and the small village his family calls home. Typically it’s a trek one makes in the daylight hours, but...well, that’s not particularly _wise_ for someone like him.

For the Uchiha, you see...are a clan of vampires. Sunlight isn’t exactly something they want, let alone need. Perhaps not as deadly as many humans like to think it is, but it’s still hardly pleasant. Hence why any traveling he does is typically after sunset. He _can_ make his way by day with the proper clothing, but it’s something he’d rather not risk.

The medicine he went to fetch for his brother can only be found in the city, so the trip is arguably necessary. And thankfully the witch who brews it is accomodating to his kind. After all...witches walk a fine line between Nightwalkers and Daywalkers. Enemies one day, allies the next, depending on the circumstances of either side. The politics, of course, are hardly Sasuke’s concern. All that matters to him is that she gets the job done, and the strange affliction his brother exhibits is kept at bay a while longer.

This he mulls over as he walks. The journey takes two days on foot...at least, at a mortal speed. But he doesn’t want to risk ousting himself as vampiric if he doesn’t have to should he pass a human on the way. It’s hardly a difficult journey...but every outing runs the chance of being discovered by someone who’d like to put a stake through his heart. At times he wonders if they should move closer to town. They’d be nearer to throngs of humans, true...but crowds can serve their purposes. And they’d be nearer to the healing witch.

Though still debating, Sasuke comes up short as his trail of thought stutters to a stop. He can hear voices further up the road. Ensuring the cover of his hood, he keeps on cautiously.

What he finds around the bend is...well, surprising, to say the least.

“You can’t keep doing this!”

“It’s instinct. You try ignoring an itch all over your body day in and day out!”

“Someone is going to - g-going to see you one of these nights! And _then_ what will you do?”

“Tch, humans only see what they want to see!”

“They’re also fearful things. If they see monsters where there’s none, what will they think when they see _you_?”

Tucked just off the road are a pair of figures. One is a werewolf, fully transformed and clearly in pain. The other, holding his injured arm and giving him a scolding, is what _looks_ like a human woman. But instinct tells Sasuke otherwise.

...she’s a witch.

The wind then shifts, and the wolf tenses as he catches a vampire’s scent. “...we’ve got company.”

Turning with a small gasp, his companion stares with wide, pearlescent eyes.

Sasuke quickly holds up hands in a gesture of peace. “...I don’t mean any harm. Just passing through.”

“Bloodsucker,” the werebeast scoffs, earning a look of disapproval from the woman.

“Kiba, mind your tongue! You’ve no reason to be rude!”

“I’ve been called far worse,” Sasuke assures them, daring to take a few more steps to talk. “Wolves and vampires have never been friendly.”

“Not exactly pleasant to be around someone who always reeks of blood when you’ve a nose as strong as mine,” Kiba counters, lips drawing back in a snarl of disgust.

“Nor do I enjoy the scent of wet dog.”

“Both of you, please,” the witch cuts in, exasperated.

Dropping the argument, Sasuke gives a nod. “...what happened?”

“None of your -”

“A scrap with another wolf,” she offers, ignoring Kiba’s ear-pinning glare. “He’ll be fine. I was just making sure it was clean.”

True to her word, water follows her call, clearing out the gashes along the beast’s forearm.

“So…you _are_ a witch.”

“Mean something by that?” Kiba demands.

“Not at all. I rely on one for my own purposes - I’ve nothing against them. I just wasn’t aware they were so common in these parts.”

“We’re not, believe me. There’s a reason most of us live in hiding.”

“I can relate,” Sasuke replies dryly.

Giving a sympathetic look, she then offers, “I’m Hinata. This is Kiba - we’ve known each other far longer than we’d like to admit.”

“And I’m keen on keeping her safe,” the wolf clarifies.

“Gone and made yourself a familiar?”

“He’s not bound - I’d not do that to him,” Hinata insists. “We’re just friends. Meaning _he_ gets into trouble, and _I_ g-get him out of it again.”

Kiba just gives a huffing breath.

Lip twitching in amusement, Sasuke offers, “I’m Sasuke. Pleasure to meet you both...I suppose.”

“Likewise. Normally I’d wish for better circumstances, but...it can’t be helped. If you travel through here often, odds are we’ll cross paths again. I live just yonder over the hill.”

“And I just past the next town. We’re practically neighbors.”

Smiling, Hinata offers, “Well, we’ll not keep you - I’m sure you’ve a w-wanted to get home. Safe travels, Sasuke.”

“And to you. Until next time.” Giving a polite bend at the waist, he passes the pair and keeps on his way.

...maybe fetching Itachi’s medicine isn’t quite such a bother, after all. He wouldn’t mind seeing her again...

**Author's Note:**

> All righty, day two! My regular readers surely know of my original monster verse I call Nightwalkers, but for anyone new, it's a bit of a political drama mixed with modern mixed with monsters! I've got oodles of lore to it, but...I won't bore you with the details, lol - my 365 day series has a mini series with in it of this universe, and it's one of my readers' favorites!
> 
> This time we're going back in time a good ways to something a bit more medieval, when things weren't QUITE as tense. Monsters are, of course, still hunted...but the politics aren't yet quite so dramatic, haha - and witches are far less rare, and a bit more commonly seen by both sides. Sasuke, obviously, is a vampire...Hinata a witch with a focus in water...and Kiba a werewolf! Because of course he'd be a werewolf xD
> 
> Not too much romance in this, buuut more a hint to what might be! Maybe another prompt for this month's event will allow for a sequel. If not...maybe one of my dailies! We'll have to see. But that's all for this piece - thanks for reading!


End file.
